


¿Bailas?

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [24]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: —¿Quieres bailar?Rufus le mira sin mayor variación en su expresión usual al responder:—¿Me vas a preguntar eso siempre?





	¿Bailas?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece al imbécil de Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: "outside" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Gray/Rufus.
> 
> Extensión: 499 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Cursi como mierda y, y eso. Por el Pride Month.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

A veces hay abismos entre las personas, a veces son insalvables y solo queda vivir con la realidad de la distancia. Por más historias y enseñanzas sobre cómo todo lo que hace falta es abrir el propio corazón, no siempre es suficiente. Gray lo entiende, que no siempre hay posibilidades, que a veces todo ha muerto antes de empezar.

Por alguna razón es eso lo que le impulsa a intentar. No es tan extraño, él parece tener algo con las barreras. Así que extiende la mano, intentando lucir indiferente.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Rufus le mira, sin mayor variación en su expresión usual. A lo máximo, enarca una ceja.

—¿Me vas a preguntar eso siempre?

Gray no dice nada de inmediato, pero la sonrisa divertida casi lo traiciona. Es que, de una u otra manera, esa rutina comienza a gustarle.

—Me lo debes —responde, seguro de sus palabras. Se negó tiempo atrás, en el castillo de Crocus, y desde entonces tiene esa espinilla clavada—; y algún día tendrás que decir que sí.

—Quién sabe.

—Yo lo creo.

Porque una vez dijeron que bastaba con abrir el propio corazón y así la vida lo contradiga cada tanto, prefiere creer en esas palabras que darse por vencido.

—Ni siquiera estamos en un salón.

Se alza de hombros, despreocupado por el detalle. Bailar es bailar, no ve la necesidad de tanta formalidad. Por supuesto ya debería verlo venir de Rufus, que nunca la deja de lado; intuye, sin embargo, que con sus compañeros será diferente. Él también es diferente con los suyos, o lo era, cuando eran solo dos magos alguna vez enfrentados. Pero le interesaba y decidió que podía ser un poco más que eso, lo suficientemente cercanos para que no hubieran diferencias.

Las siguen habiendo, claro, porque Rufus es casi tan impenetrable como un glaciar. Por alguna razón no le importa demasiado.

—¿Bailas o no? —inquiere, porque aún no le ha respondido; y es importante, se lo preguntó tanto tiempo atrás, puede decir sin mentiras de por medio que espera realmente un día obtener el permiso.

Además estando el lugar prácticamente vacío, solo ellos en medio de la plaza, es indudablemente una buena oportunidad. O algo medianamente similar.

—¿Qué sentido tendría?

—Nada especial, pero me lo debes.

Se ríe y Gray saborea la pequeña victoria. Hay algo así como esa tranquila comodidad entre ellos, que les tomó un buen par de meses construir; y esa pactada rutina de fingir desinterés, a veces le toca a él, a veces le toca a Rufus. Hacer esa pregunta, sin embargo, siempre pone la carga del romanticismo sobre sus hombros.

Rufus parece pensarlo, Gray sabe que va a decirle que no. Es el _status quo_ , y aunque le agrada la idea de romperlo, se ha acostumbrado a él.

—Está bien.

Sonríe con resignación... y entonces lo asimila.

—¿Qué?

Es inesperado, como todas las grandes alegrías.

A veces hay abismos entre las personas. A veces, sin embargo, se pueden tender puentes.

Como una mano aceptando la suya.


End file.
